Menboku
by raikov9
Summary: [HIATUS] CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE, AU, schoolfic, 343 et 121 Trowa fait un peu sa loi au pensionnat mais peut être changera t'il au contact du nouvel élève...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** perso pas à moi.

**Genre :** romance, schoolfic, AU

**Couple :** se sera du 3+4+3 et du 1+2+1 ( en fond)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

-Classe de Seconde B-

Duo déchira consciencieusement un petit bout de page de son cahier de mathématique, d'une lenteur qui transpirait toute sa concentration.

Il porta le papier à sa bouche pour le mâchouiller avec entrain et avec un sourire carnassier il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste, un fin tube en plastique, qui dans une autre vie avait été un stylo Bic bleu.

Il le porta à ses lèvres après avoir retiré la boulette qu'il avait confectionnée avec amour, et introduisit cette dernière à l'extrémité du tube, guettant par la même occasion si le petit binoclard qui lui servait de professeur s'appliquait toujours à dessiner des formes géométriques au tableau.

Ceci fait, ces yeux se posèrent sur sa future « victime », dos à lui.

…

A bien y réfléchir, se n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Oui mais bon, juste pour le fun…

Il inspira profondément et souffla, envoyant la boulette sur sa cible préférée, qui s'affairait à écrire le cours, passant toutes les deux secondes de la règle à l'équerre et vice versa.

Cependant il stoppa net ces mouvements quand il sentit quelque chose s'écraser contre sa tête.

Quelque chose comme une boulette signée Duo Maxwell par exemple.

Il se retourna très lentement, trop lentement au goût d'un certain natté, pour finalement laissé apparaître un regard bleu nuit et ô combien polaire.

« - Monsieur Yui retournez-vous ! » s'indigna le binoclard qu'une personne puisse se désintéresser de son cour.

Le brun s'executa, mais se retourna à nouveau quelque seconde plus tard, essayant de ne pas se faire griller.

Il plissa les yeux au maximum et pointa Duo du doigt, il l'amena ensuite à sa gorge et le fit glisser lentement de gauche à droite, faisant bien comprendre au natté qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas indemne.

Celui-ci déglutit péniblement mais sourit tout de même pour la forme .

§§§

-Classe des terminales-

Wufei regarda sa montre, plus que cinq minutes et le cour serait enfin finit.

Il soupira de soulagement, chose qui n'échappa pas à son voisin.

« - Hé bien, c'est la première fois que je te vois t'ennuyer à ce cour .» chuchota celui-ci.

« - Ouais, mais j'ai faim Trowa » grimaça le chinois en se tapotant le ventre.

« - hn, moi aussi » avoua le méché « mais ne compte pas trop sur la bouffe du self pour te rassasié.

« - Plus dégueulasse, tu meurs ! » bougonna Wufei.

DRING ! DRING ! DRING!

Les deux élèves se levèrent illico presto rangeant à la vas-vite leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

Et sans un mot ils passèrent la porte de la classe, débouchant dans un couloir bondé d'élèves bruyants.

Wufei se faufila habilement parmi ces camarades tandis que Trowa ne se gênait pas pour bousculer les premières années qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Chacun connaissaient la réputation du grand châtain, silencieux mais néanmoins bagarreur et intransigeant,

alors mieux valait baisser les yeux que de s'attirer ses foudres.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment après avoir déposer leurs sacs dans leurs casiers respectif.

Et se posèrent sur un banc en bois, tournant le dos à la fontaine qui embellissait nettement la cour de leur pensionnat.

Wufei grogna :

« - On est obligé de les attendre ? Franchement y sont… »

« - HAAAAAAAAA ! »

Les deux affamés levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite synchronisation, alors qu'une tornade nattée s'approchait d'eux à vitesse grand V.

« - OSKOOURRR ! » chouina l'américain en se planquant derrière le banc.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Maxwell ? » demanda le chinois comme si toute la fatigue du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

« - C'est Heero ! »

Le français leva un sourcil interrogateur, pas très convaincu.

« - Bakaaaa ! » fit un jeune en s'approchant à pas rapide du trio.

Le natté sursauta, il avait été repérer, il fallait s'enfuir loin, trèèès loin.

Trowa se leva paresseusement un peu assommé par le soleil qui cognait fort.

« - Bon, j'vais mangé, je sens que ça va durer longtemps »dit-il à l'attention du chinois, qui opina de la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

§§§

Trowa et Wufei s'étaient installé à leur table habituelle, tout au fond du self.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils contemplèrent leur plat d'un œil critique.

Duo et Heero arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés par leur course-poursuite.

Ils s'installèrent en silence, les yeux glacés défiant les améthystes faussement larmoyante,

qui ne démontèrent pas plus que ça le japonais au grand damne de l'américain.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, ce dernier, qui avait entamé son plat, interrompu le silence.

« - A part ça, quoi d'neuf ? »

« - Rien de spécial, le professeur de français nous a noyé sous du Baudelaire toute la matinée »dit le chinois, qui pour une fois daigna ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

« - Eurk ! Quelle horreur ! » fit Duo, compatissant.

« - C'est vrai que toi et la poésie ça fait deux milles » murmura la japonais qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de son plateau.

« - J'te proute Heero ! »

« - Par pitié Maxwell, ferme ta bouche quand tu mange ! »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Hum laisse tomber » abandonna le chinois indigné par un tel comportement.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, remplacé par le brouhaha incessant du self.

Puis soudain, l'américain écarquilla les yeux et se mit à gigoter pour être sûr de bien capter l'attention de toute la tablée.

« - Hééééé ! les potes vous savez quoi ? »

« - Non mais je suppose que tu vas nous le dire » s'impatienta Wufei.

« - Y'a un nouveau qui va venir dans notre classe dès cet aprèm' » déclara le natté tout excité, tandis qu'Heero hochait la tête en signe de confirmation.

« - Et à ce qui paraît il est plein aux as » renchérit le châtain au cheveux long.

« - Il s'appel comment ? » demanda Trowa qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

« - Euh, Winter, euh nan, Winner j'crois, mais je suis pas sûr… »

« - Oui c'est ça » dit le japonais d'un ton calme.

Trowa acquiesça.

Tous savait un près ce qui avait traversé la tête du méché à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, c'est pourquoi Duo le fixa de ces petits yeux suppliants et demanda :

« - Dis Trowa, tu vas pas le traumatiser celui-là aussi ? »

Pour seule réponse, un petit sourire mauvais vînt étirer les lèvres du français.

§§§

_Au même instant…_

« - Quat'chaaaan ! Tu vas être en retard » cria une jeune femme du rez-de-chaussée.

Le su-nommé dévala les escaliers en caleçon, sous les yeux exorbités de sa sœur.

« - Quatre tu n'es pas encore prêt ? » s'aperçut celle-ci au bord du meurtre.

« - Mais Iria, je ne retrouve plus mon uniforme scolaire » se défendit le petit blond stressé au possible.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, son frère ne changera jamais, plus tête en l'air que lui ça n'existe pas.

« - Je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous avec ton futur proviseur dans exactement une demie heure » fit-elle en tapotant sa montre de son index.

Mais devant le mutisme de son frère et sa petite moue coupable, elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'aider .

Résultat des courses, environ une heure plus tard Quatre était prêt à partir, retrouvant son uniforme rangé dans sa valise, en bref, l'endroit qu'ils avaient cherché en dernier.

Une fois devant la limousine qui emmènerait le fils Winner au pensionnat, Iria prit le jeune homme dans ces bras le serrant fortement contre son cœur.

« - Bon, tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« - Non, c'est bon » murmura le blond, le visage dans le cou de sa sœur.

Puis ils s'écartèrent, Iria posa ses mains sur les joues pâles de son cadet et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« - Bonne chance à toi, mon frère, soit courageux, de toute façon tu reviendra voir tes sœurs chéries à chaque vacances ! »

« - Merci Iria, embrasse nos sœurs pour moi » dit le jeune en montant dans la limousine.

« - Je n'y manquerai pas mon ange » répondit son aînée avec un pâle sourire.

§§§

Quatre passa les portes du pensionnat bagages en main, et se dirigea immédiatement à l'accueil.

« - Heu, excusez moi » bafouilla le jeune homme.

La femme d'une trentaine d'année qui lui faisait face sursauta et rangea précipitamment la lime à ongle dont elle se servait.

« - O…Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? » demanda t'elle poliment.

« - Et bien je recherche le bureau du proviseur, si vous pouviez me l'indiquer. »

« - Oui bien sûr, vous prenez l'escalier qui se trouve derrière vous, c'est au premier la porte qui se trouve à votre droite ».

« - Bien, merci ».

Il s'éloigna en traînant sa valise à roulette et monta tant bien que mal les escaliers de marbre.

Il n'eut aucune peine à trouvé le bureau et se planta devant la porte, respirant le plus calmement possible.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de toquer qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel, sortit de la pièce.

« - Ho ! Monsieur Winner je présume ! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête timidement.

« - Je suis désolé d'arrivé si tard, euh, j'ai eu quelques problèmes »

« - Rien de grave j'espère, cela dit suivez moi je vous mène jusqu'à votre classe .»

Tout en parlant il fit signe à une femme de ménage de s'approcher.

« - Laissez votre valise à cette dame, elle s'occupera de l'amener à votre chambre.

« - Ha, merci »

Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans un long couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte grise.

« - Voilà c'est ici » déclara le proviseur avec un grand sourire en ouvrant à moitié la porte.

Le professeur qui donnait son cour s'approcha de lui et salua Quatre au passage d'un petit sourire.

Le blond répondit à son sourire, lui qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer il allait être servit pensa celui-ci une fois que le professeur l'ai invité à rentrer dans la classe.

« - Très bien, votre attention à tous s'il vous plaît, je vous présente le nouvel élève, Quatre Raberba Winner. »

L'intéressé rougit violemment et bredouilla un faible : « Enchanté ».

Duo et Heero échangèrent un regard perplexe.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclammer :** pas à moua !

* * *

Chers lecteurs/lectrices, je m'excuuuuuse sincèrement pour ce retard géantissime, je sais que c'est frustrant ( du moins pour ceux qui apprécient ma fic) mais je ne peux pas vous promettre le fait d'updater régulièrement, tout simplement par manque de temps T.T

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonnes pas mes fics…

Voilà…encore désolée !

* * *

Ensuite, à propos des reviews, se sera le dernier chapitre dans lequel j'y mettrai les réponse, vu que maintenant c'est interdit !

Mais par contre vous pourrez toujours me laisser votre adresse mail et j'y répondrait avec grand plaisir xD

* * *

Enfin, je vous invite à visiter mon blog ( **www . raikov9 . skyblog . com**)

J'y est dessiné des fan-art GW, bientôt HP et commencé un dôjinshi 3x4…

Voilà bonne visite s'y vous y passé…xD

RAR à la fin (pour la dernière fois…)

* * *

**Menboku**

** chapitre 2

* * *

**

Quatre s'avança le rouge aux joues, trop honteux pour regarder qui que se soit dans les yeux.

Il s'installa à la table fraîchement désignée par le professeur, portant peu d'attention aux phrases moqueuses ou enthousiastes qui fusaient autour de lui.

Une fois assis le blond posa ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur la table, le regard obstinément baissé, il avait extrêmement chaud, s'en était presque insupportable.

Un peu plus loin devant lui, le professeur se racla bruyamment le gorge et reprit enfin son cour, au plus grand soulagement du nouvel élève.

Pour le coup ce dernier resta les bras ballants, il n'était toujours pas passé prendre ces livres scolaire et cahiers fournit par le pensionnat.

L'arabe releva finalement la tête.

Le professeur avait réouvert son livre, et lisait de vive voix ce qui semblait être du Rimbaud, seulement l'engouement exagéré dont il faisait preuve ridiculisait plus qu'il ne mettait en valeur l'oeuvre du poète.

Le petit blond regarda à sa droite, une jeune fille brune gloussait les joues rougit tandis qu'une autre lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Toutes deux rouges pivoine fixaient Quatre les yeux brillant.

Ce dernier leur lança un regard interrogateur et pour seule réponse les deux filles se contentèrent de mimer des bisous plus ou moins langoureux.

Quatre sursauta, ne leur avait-on pas apprit les bonne manière à ces deux filles ?

D'où sortaient t'elles pour se comporter de la sorte avec le parfait inconnu qu'il était à leurs yeux ?

Il souffla d'indignation devant un tel manque d'éducation et décida de se concentrer sur les dires de son professeur.

Mais il fut bien vite détourné de ses bonnes résolution par son voisin de gauche qui lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

Le blond plongea ses turquoises dans des améthystes rieuses et pétillante de malice.

Il resta muet devant cette couleur si rare pour des prunelles, et ne put s'empêchait de se demander si elles était véritable ou si se n'était que des lentilles.

Quant à Duo, il lorgna Quatre de la tête au pied.

Tout en lui criait qu'il était de bonne famille, dont le fameux maintient que Duo appelait plus communément : le mode « j'ai un balai dans l'cul »

Néanmoins ses traits reflétaient une gentillesse et une douceur comme il n'en n'avait vu que très rarement.

Ses cheveux blond platine, ses yeux d'un azur splendide et son teint pâle lui donnait un air angélique.

L'angelot en question lui sourit à son tour.

Le natté entama alors la conversation, enjoué.

- Salut, moi c'est Duo Maxwell ! Et toi, Quatre c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

Et sur ce, se serrèrent la main rapidement.

- T'as l'air plutôt mal à l'aise ! Mais t'en fais pas! Je te ferais visité le bahut et je te présenterai quelques potes, histoire que tu soit pas seule dans ton coin, lui assura Duo le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part.

- De rien, répondit le natté.

Et sans plus de mots, ce dernier rapprocha son livre du blond de manière à ce qu'ils puissent suivre ensemble le reste du cour.

1 heure plus tard, les élèves quittèrent la classe, certains hâtivement, d'autre le sourire aux lèvres et sans oublier de remercier le professeur pour son cour ô combien enrichissant.

Une fois hors de la salle de classe Duo poussa un long soupir essuyant de sa main la sueur imaginaire de son front, puis il s'exclama joyeusement en s'adressant à Quatre :

- Ouaaahh, enfin la récré, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, pfffff, si tu savais ! J'ai faillit m'endormir 100 fois avec ce prof, l'es trop bizarre tu trouves pas ?

- Euh , il est trop…passionné, rectifia le blond en souriant.

- Bah ! Ce dont je suis sûr c'est qui me fait chier ! Tout le temps derrière moi ! « M.Maxwell » par-ci « M.Maxwell » par là !Rrrrrhhhh ! Si seulement je pouvais le…

- La ferme Duo ! fit une voix grave qui provenait de l'entrée de la classe.

L'américain et l'arabe levèrent la tête en même temps.

Un regard blasé pour l'un et un surpris pour l'autre.

- Hee-chaaaaan ! T'es parents t'on trèèèès mal éduqué tu sais.

- Hn, la ferme !

Le natté leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara du poignet de Quatre.

- Quat-chan, je te présente Heero.

- Ha, enchanté, murmura le blond, intimidé par se regard si…froid.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Moi de même, souffla le japonais sous les yeux admiratifs de Duo.

- Ouaaaah , Hee-chan tu fait des progrèèès ! C'est très très bien ! continua le natté en tapotant l'épaule de Heero en signe d'encouragement.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et darda par la suite l'américain de son regard diaboliquement glacé, qui se défendit aussitôt :

- Mais Heero c'était pas un reproche, puis il s'approcha davantage du japonais, et du bout de son index, il caressa la peau matte, tandis que l'asiatique rougissait, le natté demanda d'une voix douce et enfantine……. ayéé ? Tu t'es calmé Hee- chan ?

Ou l'art et la manière de plomber une atmosphère intimiste, songea Quatre.

1 seconde de silence puis 2, puis 3.

- Baka, omae o korosu!

- Ouaaaais je sais ! Hee-chan, s'rais peut-être temps que tu te renouvelles côté réplique parce que FRANCHEMENT…arrêtes de me regarder avec tes vilains yeux ! Rhôôô ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! couina une dernière fois le natté.

- La ferme Maxwell ! tonna une voix autoritaire.

« Décidément » songea le blond un sourire gêné aux lèvres avant de se retourner pour apercevoir le nouveau venu.

Un asiatique au cheveux de jais s'avançait fièrement vers eux, il méprisa l'américain de ces yeux perçant et salua Heero d'un bref signe de la tête.

- Je m'appelle Wufei Chang, bienvenue dans notre établissement… ? l'asiatique arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Euh Winner, Quatre Winner, se présenta le blond un peu déstabilisé par le regard onyx.

- Ne serais-tu pas l'héritier de la prestigieuse firme Winner Corp. par hasard ? demanda le chinois, neutre.

- C'est exact, confirma Quatre en se triturant les doigts.

Le chinois dégageait une telle sagesse ainsi, les bras dans le dos, la tête haute et son élocution si claire et distinguée.

- Ouaaah, alors c'est vrai ! Tu es bourré de thunes, s'exclama le natté.

L'arabe rougit instantanément, tandis que des veines pulsait sur les tempes respectives des deux asiatiques, se retenant à grand peine de coller une mandale à ce « shazi-baka américain » pour son manque de respect.

Cependant le blond détourna la conversation par un habile « il fait un temps splendide dehors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ».

A cette idée Duo, s'enthousiasma immédiatement, narrant –d'un ton joyeux et fier-au petit blond toute les fois où il avait réussit à pousser Heero dans la fontaine.

A ce souvenir, Wufei observa le japonais d'un œil moqueur.

Les deux asiatiques étaient resté un peu en retrait laissant les deux autres ouvrirent la marche.

Le japonais en question détecta aussitôt les onyx qui l'observait et releva vivement la tête vers leur propriétaire.

- Que veux-tu Chang ?

Ce dernier détourna lentement les yeux vers le natté – ou plutôt son dos- et soupira, puis dans un souffle il murmura à l'attention de Heero :

- Tu ne changeras jamais…

Heero écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, puis secoua la tête, songeant au fait que Wufei avait besoin de repos.

- Au fait ! Ou est Trowa ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le chinois, il est sorti de la classe sans m'attendre, puis après quelques secondes de silence il ajouta, tu crois qu'il va en faire baver le petit Winner ?

- Je n'en sais rien…de toutes les façon, cela ne me concerne pas.

Sur ce, ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mots pendant les reste du trajet.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'asséirent à la suite du blond et du châtain, au pied de l'un des nombreux arbres qui peuplait l'immense cour.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien, les deux asiatiques se mêlant à la conversation sans pour autant faire preuve d'un énorme enthousiasme, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux joyeux du groupes.

C'est ainsi que Quatre apprit qu'en fait Heero aurait normalement du être dans la classe de Wufei, vu son age, mais que c'est notes catastrophiques l'avait fait redoublé, et Duo ne se privait pas pour se moquer de lui à ce sujet.

« - Si seulement tu savais… Tu serais surpris, avait mystérieusement lancé le chinois »

laissant un silence, où le natté tentait de déchiffrer cette phrase en fixant intensément les onyx imperturbables, tandis que Quatre jetait un coup d'œil au japonais, qui s'était retranché derrière son livre d'histoire, tentant subtilement de cacher ses joues cramoisies.

Ce qui rappela au blond :

- Au fait, je n'ai pas mes livres scolaires, sais-tu ou je peux allait me les procurer, demanda t'il à l'américain.

- Bien sûr, c'est à la bibliothèque, viens on y va, s'empressa t'il d'ajouter, au moins se sera fait.

- Ok, merci.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent et s'échappèrent en direction des bâtiment.

* * *

Une fois devant les portes de la bibliothèque, le blond souffla discrètement, c'est que ce pensionnat était géant et il y avait tellement de marches !

Mais avant que Duo n'est put ouvrir la porte, une large main s'abattit avec force sur le montant en bois ce qui les fit sursauté violemment.

Et quand le blond longea des ces yeux le bras pour voir a qui il appartenait, il fit face à deux orbes émeraudes et étonnement placide contrastant avec le mouvement brusque.

- Haha, salut Trowa, la forme ? rigola nerveusement le natté.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Le français et l'arabe étaient bien trop occupés à s'affronter du regard.

* * *

A suivre…

**RAR :**

**Yumi44 : **Haaaa, tu aimes les bonnes « choses » lool, moi aussi j'adore Quatre c'est mon perso préféré, l'es tellement trognon xD héhéhé !

Voilà la suiteuh, bisousss !

**Calamithy :** Tu as rigolé ?Hé bien !mdr, Merci pour tes compliment ça me fait vraiment plaisir !lol

Viii, je sais, je suis nulle en orthographe, mais je vais essayé de faire un effort, promis !

Merci pour tes encouragement !

Kisu

**Aki no sabaku :** loool, heureuse que cela te plaise autant, enfin pour un début quoi, oui oui, j'ai bien saisit ta demande loool, t'inquiète, Quat'chan sera largement moins niais, surtout avec Trowa d'ailleurs ! Et pis tu verras pour Duo et Heero, chuuuut !

BISOUS !

**Néant :** Salut, ne t'inquita pas toi aussi, lool, les deux choupinous sont très loin de s'entendre, surtout que j'ai décidé de faire ressortir le caractère pourri-gâté de notre blondinet, mdrr

Big bisous, merci pour tes encouragements aussi !

**Mademoiselle Seiran :** Merci bien, voilà la suite, booonne lecture demoizelle xD

**Nolwe II :** Hummhumm ! suspenseuuuh lol , tiens, le chapitre 2 Online mdrxD

**Seddy **: Viii tu l'es aura tes couples, lool, mais c'est pas pour maintenant, disoulée pour le retard é.è !bizoux

**Miss angellove :** la voilà la suite…ahem…je m'excuse encore pour le retard ! kisu

**Juvegirl : **Une nouvelle ? lol, tant mieux si tu la trouves bien xD, j'en suis contente

Bonne lecture !

**Boby :** voilà la suiteuh bonne lecture, malheureusement Trowa n'est pas près d'accepter Quatre de si tôt !

**Saturne :** Oui oui, je vais la continuer mais par contre je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il aura… big kissu !


End file.
